The Adventures of Sinko and Her Eight Generals! (And Co)
by jankitty13
Summary: Sinbad has been turned into a girl and there is no cure!...yet. What is he (she) supposed to do in the meantime? How will her Eight Generals react? What does mean for Sindria? And don't forget the Seven Seas Alliance! The Spin-off to The Misadventures of Judal is finally here! Chapter 4: Jafar thinks Sinko needs to shave. Sin begs to differ...until she decides to do it herself!
1. Prologue (Sort Of)

As promised, here is the spin-off based on _The Misadventures of Judal_! I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Magi.

* * *

Good day, loyal readers. This is Jafar reporting.

I'm sad to say, I'm not here to tell you good news. Rather, it is bad news.

Remember Sinbad, the great king of the Seven Seas? Well, lately, he's been anything but.

How, you ask? Well, let's just say Sin is no longer a king-because kings are only men.

That's right, Sin had turned into a girl.

Shocked? That doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. 9Judal never quites learn, does he?)

And so for the majority of this series, we shall hereby refer to him- _her_ \- as Sinko.

No more does Sinbad live. Now _she_ is Sinko.

"It's only temporary, Jafar!"

[Shut up, Sin, I'm narrating.] Anyway, until a way to change Sin back to normal is found, I will be keeping a record of his- _her_ \- antics until all this has been resolved.

Until then, I am afraid Sindria is doomed.

[That's Yamraiha's belief, Sin, not mine.]

[ What do you mean you don't believe me? Hey, get back here!]

[Hey!]

 _This has been faithfully recorded as of the 23rd of the eleventh month by Jafar, assistant to Sinbad, Formerly Jing of Sindria, now Sinko, Queen of Sindria._


	2. How They Reacted

**Greetings. This is Jafar here reporting how is Eight Generals reacted to Sinbad's... transformation. I must say, we acted better than I expected.**

* * *

"I think she's cute."

"Sharrkan!"

"What, there's no point in denying it. Sinbad was handsome as a man, it'd make sense he'd look great as a girl! If she wasn't Sinbad-"

"Sharrkan, that's Sinbad you're talking about-your own king!"

"Queen, more like."

"Pisti!"

"C'mon, Yamraiha, you have to admit this is a bit funny."

"Pisti, don't say things like that!"

"But Spartos, it's true!"

"I agree. Makes you wonder which team he-er, she swings for now."

"Hinahoho! Sigh, well you do have a point. This could be considered just desserts after everything he did to women."

"Except me, apparently. What, am I not cute enough?"

"You're kind of small for his taste, Pisti."

"Drakon, please don't say that, it really hurts. Being small does not limit my cuteness!"

"Argh, when I get my hands on Judal, actually, no, I'll probably thank him instead."

"Why would you thank Judal, Jafar?"

"Think about i, Masrur-now that Sin's a woman, she's less likely to be a nuisance! No more drinking, no flirting-it's a miracle!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I don't know, Masrur, I kind of agree with Jafar. Sin is less troublesome this way."

"Yeah, Drakon's got a point."

"Hinahoho, Drakon, are you really saying we should let Sinbad stay as a woman?"

"I think that's a good idea-!"

"Shh-! Everyone be quiet, she's right behind, she's-"

"Guys, how could you betrayed me! I'm a man, not a woman! I'm not staying like this forever! No way!"

"Are you sure, my king? You make a nice lady."

"Why you-! You're all such-!"

 **The following has been censored due to excessive cursing inappropriate for children's ears and those faint of heart, especially since they came out of a newly grown woman.  
**

"I'm not a woman!"

 **Shut up, Sin.**

* * *

 **This has been faithfully recorded as of the ninth of the seventh month by Jafar, assistant to Sinbad, Formerly King of Sindria, now Sinko, Queen of Sindria.**


	3. Kou Empire's Proposal

_Yo, everybody, it's Sharrkan here today!_

 _What? You were expecting Jafar to show up instead? C'mon, be real, it's not like this is his journal or something!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...okay, fine, this_ technically _is his journal. But did you really expect me to just let Jafar hog all the attention and fun for himself? Puh-_ lease _!_

 _So anyway, it took around three months for the entire world to know what happened to Sinbad-sorry, Sinko. Three months, instead of the two mainly because nobody-and I mean_ nobody _-believed that our sleazy, achoholic, fun-loving, womanizer of a king actually turned into a girl. As in a tall, curvy woman with-wait, this is rated PG-13._

 _So anyway, it took us three months instead of the original two because the Seven Seas Alliance wanted proof. Oh they got proof all right. (Don't ask, it was pretty traumatic.)_

 _And then it was the Kou Empire's turn. Now that's a story. Everything was fine at first. We talked. We drank. We traded threats (hey, don't judge)._

 _Then the proposals started._

* * *

Kouen sipped his tea calmly, then put the cup down. He leaned forward, looked Sinko straight into the eye and said,"Sinbad, I want to marry you."

The effect was immediate: chaos ensued.

Jadar took out his blades and shouted, "What?!" in a voice that clearly challenged Kouen to _repeat that one more time, he dared him._

Sharrkhan stared at Sinko, mouth wide open and... drooling?

Spartos suffered from a nose bleed (he was losing a lot of blood, it was alarming).

And the man-woman-in question shouted, with no fear, no hesitation or panic (okay, that's a lie, there was some panicking), " NEVER! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"..."

"..."

"... very well, I shall wait one million years until you agree." Kouen sat back. "Kouha, we're out of tea, ease get some more "

"Right away, big bro." Kouha left but not before issuing a threat to Sin, "break his heart, I'll cut you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sin (Sinko) sputtered.

"It means that if you hurt our Brother, Lord Sinbad, Kouha will enjoy gutting your organs out," Koumei explained, "and that's the nicest way to say it."

Sin (yeah, her nickname hasn't changed like her gender has) paled rapidly. " _But I'm not marrying you!_ "

"Yes. You will." Kouen acted like he hadn't bluntly dropped a bombshell onto Sinko _whose true nature was a man, not a woman, dang it!_

"Lord Sinbad-sorry, Lady Sinko, please understand, this is the best for both of our countries. No, the best for the world!" Koumei explained (pleaded). "With marriage as an alliance, people will look up to us and be more willing to unite under one world."

 _Isn't that the excuse they use for marrying their_ sisters _off?!_

"No way, our king- _queen_ -isn't getting married! She hates marriage!" Sharrkan cried out.

Spartos nodded (his nose stopped bleeding a while ago). It's true, she has been proposed to many times before as a man (one of which was made by your very own sister) and she has always refused. This time isn't any different."

"That's right," Jafar growled, "so back off before I cut your throat out for _daring_ to _besmirch_ our Queen's innocence."

(" _I'm not a queen!")_

("Shut up, Sin.")

Kouen nodded. "You make a good point."

"Yes," Koumei agreed, "so which of our sisters do you want to marry instead as a proxy?"

 _"... didn't you just hear what we just said?"_

* * *

 _[Sharrkan? What are you doing to my journal?]_

 _[Eek! Jafar! I was, uh-]_

 _[You have five seconds to run away.]_

 _[Wait-]_

 _[Four...]_

 _[Jafar-]_

 _[Three...]_

 _[Happy New Year, kids! Stay safe and don't drink or party or act like a grump like Jafar!]_

 _[One! That's it!]_

 _[Ahh!]_

* * *

 **This has been faithfully recorded by Sharrkan, one of the Eight Generals of Sinko and retrieved by Jafar as of the 31st of December. Happy New Year and see you next year.**


	4. Sinko Learns to Shave and Use Makeup

_Pisti here! Sorry for waiting nearly a year, everyone._

 _Lots of things happened, this and that occurred, and everyone lost sleep._

 _But this Halloween was too hilarious to not talk about (even though Sin doesn't want to)._

 _And this was all how it went:_

* * *

"Okay, first, we shave that hideous mustache off your lips. Then, we gently pluck the hairs of the eyebrows. Finally-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa! Why are we talking about shaving my mustache? And why are we trimming my eyebrows?! And why do you have that _sharp razor_ pointed like a knife?!"

"Sin, calm down." Jafar acted like he hadn't heard a single thing Sinko just said.

"Calm down? _CALM DOWN?!_ " Sinko roared. " _I will not calm down!_ I will not let you maim my beautiful-i mean, _handsome_ -face just because you want an excuse to cut my head off!"

"First of all, Sin, I am not holding this razor like a knife." (He discreetly adjusted the razor's position.) "Second of all, I'm not maiming your face, I'm trying to make you look more pretty."

"...why didn't you deny wanting to cut my head off?"

"Anyway!" Jafar ignored Sinbad-sorry, Sinko (one year away and i still can't get his, I mean, her name right!). "Since you are now a woman, you have to look more presentable. That means getting rid of your mustache, trimming that unibrow, and making your skin-"

"Oh heck no! No one is getting near my face! I'm not giving up the only things I have left of my masculinity! Never!"

"...don't you want the ladies to like you?"

"Nevermind! Do it!" Sinko quickly took a one-eighty. Typical.

"Okay." And with that Jafar lifted up his arm and quickly brought down the razor onto Sin's lips-

"Not like that! Nevermind, I'll do it myself! Sinko declared (after inching away from Jafar's razor in fear.)

"Really?" Jafar looked doubtful. (For good reason.) "Sin, do you even know how to use a razor?"

"No, but how hard can it be?" (Oh, he has no idea.)

Jafar shrugged. "Suit yourself. It's your funeral."

And he tossed Sinko the razor.

She barely caught it.

"Hey, watch it! I almost cut myself!" She shouted at Jafar's rapidly retreating back.

Sinko scoffed. "Pfft! This is no biggie." She lifted the razor to her brows-

-and snipped away.

* * *

"Hmm, was it supposed to be like this? I think my eyebrows are still too thick. Ah, whatever."

"You know, my skin looks so pale without all that hair covering it. I need to fix this."

"I got it! I'll use makeup! Then I'll attract even more ladies than before."

"This is so easy! Funeral, my butt! Wait 'till Jafar sees this."

"I bet he'll keel over from shock at my beauty."

(He started preening in front of the mirror.)

"Sinko?" Jafar knocked on the door. "I'm coming in." He opened the door.

"Sin, how are you doing? I'm just checking in and seeing how you're-AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Sinko was right. Jafar did keel over from shock. But not from Sinko's "beauty".

Sin now had a face caked in thick foundation, white powder and big red cheeks. Her lips were a thick purple, and her eyes (what could be seen of them) were colored with purple eyeshadow. And her eyebrows, her thick purple eyebrows...

They were gone. Sin had shaved them all off.

"Jafar, what's wrong?! I heard screaming-AHHHHHHH!"

"Spartos, what is it-AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Pisti, is everything all right?"

Yamuraiha peeked into the room. Saw Sinko. And screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sinko got annoyed. "Stop it!"

They did. Until-

"Oh, crazy lady, could you just shut up? My ears hurt-AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Sharrkan! Not you too!

* * *

 _Happy Halloween, everyone! Stay safe, wear costumes and eat lots of candy!_

 _See you next time!_

 ** _(This has been faithfully recorded by Pisti of Sindria's Eight Generals as of the 31st of October, year 2018 in Jafar's stolen journal, which has since been faithfully recovered.)_**


End file.
